


Sunset Wolf

by Spatzcatz



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzcatz/pseuds/Spatzcatz
Summary: In a world without Calamity Ganon, Wild might find that his new biggest challenge might just be...a budding romance?!
Relationships: Twilight/Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Sunset Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpureElegance (Nerdy_Girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Girl/gifts).



In the wake of Calamity Ganon's defeat, Zelda wished to pay her respects to the four Champions of Hyrule. Wild Link, her personal knight, warned Zelda that the journey would be too dangerous for her to go alone. He agreed to escort her with one of his companions, a fierce wolf he had met during his quest to save Hyrule. 

The three of them travelled to Gerudo Town first, in order to see the Champion Urbosa. She had been a talented leader who helped to take care of Zelda after the Queen of Hyrule passed. Outside the town, Zelda had asked Wild to disguise himself out of respect to the town's rules. 

Wild had obliged at the time, but he had his doubts when they reached the palace. Something about waiting around nearly naked in front of Zelda, Lady Riju and the guards made him uncomfortable. So while Lady Riju and Zelda talked in the throne room, Wild and his wolf friend excused themselves to Lady Riju's personal chambers.

As the wolf watched from the couch nearby, Wild browsed through Lady Riju's bookshelves, counting the number of books about sand seals. The sunlight failed to reach past the entryway of Lady Riju's room, so Wild made do with the floor lights. They lit up the books in a warm glow, putting his mind at ease as he browsed.

Wild suddenly heard an otherworldly voice echo quietly from behind him, "Go get him, Hero of Twilight! Eee hee!"

Wild didn't recognize the voice, and turned around to find the wolf had disappeared. In his place stood a tall hylian man, who Wild guessed was this Twilight Hero, dressed in a green tunic and hat. His face looked a little too familiar, and his hair was a similar golden blonde, but Wild froze as he saw the man's eyes. They were the same blue eyes as the wolf.

Twi approached Wild, who tried to back away. Wild hit his foot against the small step in front of the bookcase and fell backwards. Twi jumped to catch Wild and stumbled a little too far forward. They both bumped into the shelves, and a few books tumbled over onto Twi's back.

Twi found himself leaning over Wild, pinning him to the ground. Wild winced as Twi reached to his face, making Twi hesitate for a moment. He carefully took off the veil that covered Wild's mouth. Wild tried to turn away, but Twi pulled Wild by the chin, moving his hand up to his cheek. It felt warm to the touch, and Wild felt strangely comforted.

Neither of them heard footsteps approaching up the stairs, and they froze in place as Lady Riju gasped. The two women had returned from their discussions, and both of them were staring at Twi's hand on Wild's bare cheek. Wild pushed Twi off of him, to which Twi obliged, but Wild could already feel his face turning red. 

There was a pause, followed by Zelda asking the room, "Is that... another Link?"

"That's right, princess! You're wise as ever! Eee hee hee!"

Wild sat up and peered around Twi to find where the voice came from. A black and white woman with long orange hair lay on the bed behind Twi. She looked as tall as Urbosa, but Wild suspected that they didn't share much else than that. Twi helped Wild get back up, and Wild hid in his outfit behind Twi.

She rose from the bed, her legs gracefully landing on the floor, "Oh, of course, how rude of me! I am the Ruler of Twilight, Keeper of the Hero of Twilight. You can call me Midna, your majesty... or majesties, I should say. Eee hee!"

Lady Riju merely nodded, but Zelda took a few steps into the room. "Lady Midna... I-I have so many questions!"

Midna walked towards Zelda, running a hand along her chin, "Well then, let's head downstairs. I'm sure Lady Riju's guard won't like so many strangers up here."

She continued to walk out of the room, nodding her head to Lady Riju. Zelda blushed, "Oh, r-right, of course." Both she and Lady Riju followed after her in stunned silence. Midna looked over her shoulder and gave Twi a wink. 

There was a silence as Wild realized that they were once again alone together. He finally let go of Twi and started to leave the room, but Twi exclaimed and grabbed Wild's hand. Wild gasped, pulling against Twi's hand for a moment. However, he changed his mind, and turned to face Twi again.

The candlelight lit up Twi's face in an orange glow, but Wild could still see his blushing cheeks. Twi lay both of his hands on Wild's shoulders, careful to treat him more delicately. He looked up and down Wild's face. He bit his lip as he stole a glance back at the stairs. Then, as his hand grew warm on Wild's shoulder, he leaned in to kiss Wild on the forehead.

It felt like an eternal moment, a kind embarrassment, something Wild didn't know how to respond to. Twi gave him a quick hug before letting him go again, leaving to join the women downstairs. While neither of them could quite look each other in the eye, Wild could swear that if Twi were still a wolf, his tail would've been wagging on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> A totally on time gift for impureelegance
> 
> Huge thanks to the folk who beta'd ;; been a while since I wrote fluff, so thanks for bearing with me


End file.
